


Undercurrents - Play Dead (Comic)

by Cylin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Masturbation, possibly disturbing themes, slight crime scene fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There, that’s it, perfect, shut your eyes and don’t move - and don’t speak.”</i>
</p><p>Sherlock's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercurrents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149206) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



New and old Covers. :)

 


	2. Page 01




	3. Page 02




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those, who left me comments before. I couldn't edit the chapters for some reason and had to delete them to be able to update this with the new cover. I'm really, very sorry!


End file.
